


Story of a Hater

by LonesomeRoad



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Charlie Swan, Dimension Travel, Emmett is a bro, Emotional Baggage, F/M, He's a Fuckwad, I'm Tired of Thinking of Tags, Imprinting (Twilight), Imprinting Study, Is Bella Swan Even There? That's For You To Decide, Jessica Stanley Doesn't Deserve This Hate She Gets, No I Didn't, No Quil and Claire Slash, OC Hates Fuckwad Cullen, Romance, Rosalie is a BAMF, She's Literally Four, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Some Plot, Sorry I Meant Edward, The Canon Can Go Die, Time Travel, that's gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeRoad/pseuds/LonesomeRoad
Summary: Lia had always considered herself to be normal, at least that was the logical conclusion. Nothing spectacularly extraordinary happened to her, nothing extraordinary at all really. Not that she minded, she didn't care about whether or not she was special, she just wanted to graduate high school on time. Waking up in Forks threw a little wrench in that. (Full summary inside)
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Story of a Hater

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this? I don't like Twilight, it bothers me.
> 
> Like I actually fucking vehemently hate it.
> 
> Ugh, I blame my cousin, she made me watch all the movies with her and now I won't stop thinking about it.
> 
> I think I've reverted to my twelve-year-old self. Ew.
> 
> Either way, I'm going to work really hard on this, fml, I lowkey hate myself for it, but it's going to happen. If I'm doing this, it's gonna be good goddammit. En-fucking-joy you weirdos.

School is hard.

We all know this. School is hard. It's hard, frustrating, fucking exhausting as hell, and really, really annoying. There were good parts, yeah, but overall it just sucked. Which is why, at the moment, all I had wanted to do graduate on time and get the hell out of dodge. Cliché? Perhaps. True? Yes. Should I stop answering my own questions? Probably.

Senior year had been going okay for me, not bad, not great, just okay. My schedule was bearable enough and if my Government and Psychology teachers actually deigned to input my grades into the book, everything would've been good enough for me to start applying to colleges.

The future had always been something I'd thought about in the abstract. It had never really been solid, it was just something that I knew I'd have to think about one day and, as the weeks passed, it seemed like that day got closer and closer. Adults were constantly hounding me about my plans, FAFSA forms were filled out, colleges never stopped calling, and it felt like the senior project was going to kill me. Add on to that the derision everyone had in my choice of career along with the constant anxiety and depression of entering adulthood and there I was, your average high school student. Exciting right? I thought so too.

Cliché again, yes I know, fight me.

In all my abstract, barely there plans, waking up in Forks, Washington wasn't even a notion. Hell, it wasn't even near the realm of thought. I hadn't even considered going to Forks in real life, but popping up there in the fictional one was a trip that I was sure as hell was not prepared for.

I did not appreciate being thrown back in time and into another dimension. For some godforsaken reason, I was the one that the universe chose to pick up and drop off in a different reality. One I had absolutely no interest in living in.

God, why couldn't it have chosen somebody else, anybody else, _literally anyone_ but me would've been a better choice. This might've been a dream come true for someone else. For my mom maybe, or one of the fans that had been filmed screaming and crying at the movie premieres. Not me. Because there was one, terrible, awful, horrible flaw in choosing me.

I hated Twilight.


End file.
